kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dimensional Witch
Come to chat COME THE CHAT -- ''E''♣''D''♣ 03:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dead Master7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 02:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the ban :( Yomi, This is ur mom. Sorry about yesterday, I got hacked during the conflict between Anime Arts and KH. When I got hacked my hacker ended up banning everybody in the chat. I couldnt control any of it because it kept logging me off. You have to believe me, you know I would do that sort of thing. Anyway, well yoou know the User: ILoveJeice, well he went to staff telling them that I was abusing my rights. And apparently they are shutting down KH wiki forever, if this does happen I will send you a link on where we will be meeting up http://fr.fairytailfreak.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Chat this is somewhat a secret but u can tell Chariot this as well thanks ~~ Love your Momma :) hey hey jane, how are you?, im good so anyway can i be ur sister? Sure, rebekah -Zorua and Pikachu W/here- -- ''7''♣''7''♣ 21:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Uber Kawaii, Saya-chan 11:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Wretched Egg my sig love it do u? Uber Kawaii, Rebekah. Wretched Egg 17:32, August 22, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi My Baby is finally done :DD Chizuru Minamoto (talk) 21:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow pretty cool,sis. Wretched Egg 22:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi herro hey yomi, i wush u would come back, the chat keeps dieing without you. and im bored out of my mind, so please, come back on the chat? Fiesta787 (talk) 09:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Dead Master theres no point, u saw me yesterday at queens Blade. Because of what i did my twin sister Mockingbird Hates me, so does Robin and so does Creepygirl. look dead come on fb chat.....i just got blocked and eds didn't. [[User:MegaMeredy|'Hola~ (Leave a message if you dare..)']] talk 00:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) SISSY :'( hey sis :'( i really think joel is gonna break up with me HELP love ya sis 13:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 228 (talk) Lol i'll help as best as i can Sis, Love ya too sis. Wretched Egg 15:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi Sorry But this won't work out find someone else and I am sorry but I do not feel right doing this.''Roy'' ''C'' its well uhm uhh good i guess Roy... Why is your mod rights gone? :oo ''Deleterious''♣User talk:Deleterious ♣ 00:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) hi whitch its nice to meet you and you are also ver fun/funny person. fromSkarletscarab (talk) 19:55, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so very much Desu ^_^. and also likewise Skarlet. Hey and thanks for your kindness The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 17:54, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi. and np Demonic Wolf King. --Wretched Egg 22:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi Hey I think the feeling sinking in. Depression. It's a sad feeling, not painful, not boiling. It's not like guilt but much much more about isolation. I hate the apathy. I'd like to talk to you Nee-sama I am the Broken and Dying. (talk) 16:46, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ok Onii-chaan we can talk. Yo i sent it and sorry phone die see ya Tuesday The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Its good Wolf and im happy u sent it, seeya on tuedayys Don't take this the wrong why but i wish i knew ya irl 15:13, October 27, 2013 (UTC) really? hmm if we did know each other irl lol we'd probably be awesome friends *smiles* Mijimena the goddess of insanity 15:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) are you in chat? The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 15:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No not yet im sorta working on something hence why im not there yet. sorry... i'm bout to leave any whay its coolThe Demonic Wolf King (talk) 15:49, October 27, 2013 (UTC) again im sorry. this projects a pain in the ass but i need to get it done --Mijimena the goddess of insanity 15:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Its cool if you need any help let me know The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:28, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh and i sent that story to ya *Smiles* hope you enjoy The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank u so much, Wolf *smiles* and i know i'll enjoy it.--Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:11, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you see me in chat or no?The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 16:20, October 29, 2013 (UTC) i can actually. seeya there --Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) .... Hi there --Mijimena the goddess of insanity 00:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey The Demonic Wolf King (talk) 14:20, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on? title says it all. Only in death does ones duty end (talk) 20:45, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to,Shot Mijimena the goddess of insanity 20:48, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Mijimena goddess of insanity My Regards Please say hello to Amber for me, while she is here Joel (talk) 18:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ok i will,Joel Mijimena the goddess of insanity 18:51, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Mijimena the goddess of insanity i'll be online Friday 15 2013 at 7:00pm (California time) love you xoxo ~~TITAN4~~ Yay, i'll try and be on tonight Titan <3. see u theen. Love u tooo ~Mijimena the goddess of insanity Jink: Mei chan i miss you >:3 Kuru-stay high all the time bro 04:28, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Miss you too, Kururu and Jink Mijimena the goddess of insanity 16:31, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Come to Crossover, and you know me and Jiko arent dating anymore right? DarkSaiyanMitsubi 02:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Im a new user and you threaten to ban me You know im new Im not threatening im telling u. if u are a sock of either of them or someone elses u are going to be IP blocked Hello Ezio Auditore 123 (talk) 12:16, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mijimena the goddess of insanity 12:20, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Helping hand! I know what the problem is and i'm here to help.Spy on Maxim111222 and see if he's been stalking Scarlet,i'll be on this wiki in a few weeks.Remember to block him when she get's in chat.I'll be coming soon in a week.We will be watching him. Ikem. Chat on wikia please go to http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat! its important! Marry Chrismiss Eve Yomi. TITAN4 (talk) 08:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC)TITAN4TITAN4 (talk) 08:37, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey H Hello Hey again